


what would you do for me?

by LaQueen_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Kissing, London, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaQueen_Moriarty/pseuds/LaQueen_Moriarty
Summary: Not everything goes as it's supposed to, but that doesn't neccessarily have to be a bad thing.





	what would you do for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written in English, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

"You're not going to do it.. so the killers can be called off then there's a code or a word or a number. I don't have to die _if I have got you_!"

"Oohh. You think you can make me stop, you think you can make me do that?"

"Yes. And so do you."

"Sherlock... Your big brother and all the king's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to"

"Yes, but I'm not my brother, remember? I am you. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to _burn_. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't dare. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall _not_ disappoint you."

"Go on, go on. I like where this is going", Jim grinned. Sherlock didn't move a muscle.

"You might think you are smarter than me, but you really aren't. You'd be surprised how far I'd go for those people", Sherlock answered.

"Really? Because you wouldn't die for them, it seems..." With an innocent look on his face, Moriarty looked away.

"Of course I'd die for them! However, I won't die for _you_!" Angrily, Sherlock stepped closer to the criminal.

"Then tell me, what _would_ you do for _me_?"

Not expecting the question, Sherlock had to think a few seconds before answering. He didn't want to seem thrown of guard, so he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sherlock could see how Jim's eyes began to sparkle. He enjoyed it all so much and made sure the detective knew he did.

"Kiss me", Moriarty whispered. Sherlock blinked a few times. Did he hear that correct? The way Jim was looking at him confirmed that he indeed heard it right. James Moriarty had asked Sherlock Holmes to kiss him on the middle of a roof in the centre of London.

"Come on, my dear Sherlock. All you have to do, is kiss me. It can't be that hard, can it?", the criminal asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

The detective didn't know what to do. During his career, he had faced many difficult situations, he had been asked lots of things, he had negotiated over many things, he probably had been asked to kiss someone before, but never in his whole life had he ever been actually considering it. And what confused the man the most, was that he wasn't even turned off by the request. The thought of him kissing Moriarty's soft lips made him sweat, and he didn't understand it. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sherlock, I'm waiting... It's your choice", Jim smiled while checking the detective out.

"Okay", it sounded.

Jim looked up, right into the taller man's eyes. Sherlock could see that he was suprised, but also seemed very pleased.

Gently, Sherlock placed his hand under Jim's chin and slowly brought their mouths closer. They had been looking into each other's eyes the whole time, until the taller one broke the eye contact and looked at Moriarty's lips instead. Then he decided to just go for it. Their lips touched, very soft at first, very careful.

None of them _wanted_ to break the contact and the soft touch turned soon into a wet and sloppy kiss, the two men completely forgetting the world around them. Their hands were everywhere on each other's body, exploring. Their tongues wrestling for dominance and little moans escaping their mouths every now and then.

It was never supposed to happen and they were definitely not supposed to like it as much as they did, but they did anyway. And they did not regret it, _at all_. It was just Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty, on a rooftop in the centre of London, kissing and enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> My main ship is actually Johnlock, but Sherlock and Jim have so much chemistry too, that I just wanted to write a one-shot about them.
> 
> I feel like they need each other to challenge the other and Jim is the perfect villain for Sherlock.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading my very first English fanfiction!!


End file.
